The present invention relates generally to absorbent articles, and more particularly to a wetness indicator for use in absorbent articles to alert a wearer to urination.
Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, other child care products, other infant care products and adult care products are highly absorbent and efficiently pull moisture away from the wearer, reducing skin irritation caused by prolonged wetness exposure. However, because these articles are so absorbent, wearers may not realize they have urinated, particularly if they are inexperienced toddlers who may not recognize the meaning of body sensations associated with urination. Thus, the wearer may not recognize their urination control failure or be aware the article should be changed. Many parents believe that children must be given a signal such as feeling uncomfortable and wet to facilitate toilet training by making the child more aware that the act of urination has occurred. However, some parents worry about the possibility of skin irritations and rashes caused by prolonged wetness against the skin if the articles are less absorbent to allow the child to sense wetness.
Some prior absorbent articles intended for toilet training include means for alerting a child that urination has occurred without leaving a substantial amount of wetness against the skin. One such prior absorbent article includes a temperature changing element which allows the wearer to feel a change in temperature, alerting them after urination has occurred. Another example includes an element which changes size after urination, expanding directly toward the wearer's crotch region. Still another example has high initial surface moisture immediately following urination but pulls moisture away from the wearer shortly thereafter.
Although there has been progress in articles for alerting a wearer to urination, there continues to be a need for articles such as toilet training aids which alert wearers to urination without allowing the skin to become wet.